parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Davidchannel DVD Collection
Gallery: Clara White and the Seven Characters (1937) DVD.png|Clara White and the Seven Characters (1937) The Wizard of OZ (1939).png|The Wizard of OZ (1939) Elsarella (1950).png|Elsarella (1950) Dot Hudson in Wonderland (1951).png|Dot Hudson in Wonderland (1951) Ted Wiggins Pan (1953).png|Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Kiara and the Kovu (1955).png|Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Sleeping Odette (1959).png|Sleeping Odette (1959) 101 Wolves (1961).png|101 Wolves (1961) The Sword in the STone.png|The Sword in the Stone (1963) Nikko the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964).png|Nikko the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) How the Snake Stole Christmas (1966).png|How the Snake Stole Christmas (1966) The Jungle Book (1967) Poster.png|The Jungle Book (1967) Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman).png|Spongebob Squarepants (Frosty the Snowman) (1969) The Aristocats (1970).png|The Aristocats (1970) Here Comes Br'er Rabbit (1971).png|Here Comes Br'er Rabbit (1971) Journey Back to OZ (1972).png|Journey Back to OZ (1972) Bodi Hood (1973) Poster.png|Bodi Hood (1973) Margalo's Nest (1973) DVD.png|Margalo's Nest (1973) The_Many_Adventures_of_Bodi_the_Dog_(1977).png|The Many Adventures of Bodi the Dog (1977) The Rescuers (1977) Poster.png|The Rescuers (Davidchannel Version) The Wolf Dog and the Lion (1981).png|The Wolf Dog and the Lion (1981) The Secret of N.I.M.H. (Davidchannel's Version) (1982).png|The Secret of N.I.M.H. (Davidchannel's Version) (1982) The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986).png|The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) An American Tale (1986).png|An American Tail (1986) The Brave Little Fish (1987).png|The Brave Little Fish (1987) Banjo & Company (1988).png|Banjo and Company (1988) The Land Before Time (Davidchannel's Version).png|The Land Before Time (1988) Mouse King (Beetlejuice).png|Mouse King (Beetlejuice) (1988) The Little Mer-Winx Princess 1 (1989).png|The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) All Animals Go to Heaven (1989).png|All Animals Go To Heaven (1989) The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (Davidchannel's Version).png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) The Reindeer Prince (1990)-0.png|The Reindeer Prince (1990) The Fox Prince and the Rabbit Pauper (1990).png|The Fox Prince and the Rabbit Pauper (1990) Beauty and the Lion (1991).png|Beauty and the Lion (1991) An American Tale- Tod Goes West (1991).png|An American Tail 2: Tod Goes West (1991) Leoladdin (1992) (Remake).png|Leoladdin (1992) FernGully The Last Rainforest (1992).png|FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Rock-A Fox (1992).png|Rock-A-Fox (1992) Mammal Park (1993) VHS Cassete film-2.png|Mammal Park (Jurassic Park) We're Back.png|We're Back!: An Animal's Story (1993) HOCUS POCUS (1993).png|Hocus Pocus (1993) The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993).png|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Leoladdin II The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994).png|Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994) The Tiger King (1994).png|The Tiger King (1994) The Bunny Princess (1994) Poster.png|The Bunny Princess (1994) The Pagemaster (1994).png|The Pagemaster (1994) Ronnie Annelina (1994).png|Ronnie Annelina (1994) Moanahontas (1995) Poster.png|Moanahontas (1995) Nickto (1995).png|Nickto (1995) Cartoon Story (1995).PNG|Cartoon Story (1995) The Pebble and the Snake (1995) Poster.png|The Pebble and the Snake (1995) Jumanji (1995).png|Jumanji (1995) The Wrecker of Notre Dame (1996).png|The Wrecker of Notre Dame (1996) All Animals Go To Heaven 2 (1996).png|All Animals Go To Heaven 2 (1996) Leoladdin III The King of Thieves (1996).png|Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Space Jam (1996) Poster (Remake).png|Space Jam (1996) Miles Morales (Hercules).png|Miles Morales (Hercules; 1997) Teodorastasia (1997).png|Teodorastasia (1997) Lions Don't Dance (1997).png|Lions Don't Dance (1997) Beauty and the Lion- The Enchanted Christmas (1997).png|Beauty and the Lion 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) The Lost World Mammal Park (1997) VHS Cassete film.png|The Lost World: Mammal Park (1997) The Bunny Princess II- Escape from Castle Mountain (1997).png|The Bunny Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) Elenalan (1998 film) cover.png|Elenalan (1998) Quest For Camelot (1998) (Remake).png|Quest for Camelot (1998) A Animal's Life (1998)-0.png|A Animal's Life (1998) Moanahontas II Journey to a New World (1998).png|Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Beauty and the Lion 3- Anna's Magical World (1998).png|Beauty and the Lion 3: Anna's Magical World (1998) The Tiger King II Diego's Pride (1998) Poster.png|The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) ANIMALZ (1998).png|Animalz (1998) An All Animals Christmas Carol (1998)-2.png|An All Animals Christmas Carol (1998) The Secret of NIMH II (Davidchannel's Version) (1998).png|The Secret of N.I.M.H. 2: Bugs Bunny to The Rescue (Davidchannel's Version) (1998) Nikko the Red Nosed Reindeer the Movie (1998).png|Nikko the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) Cheezi -Doo on Zombie Island (1998).png|Cheezi-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) FernGully II- The Magical Rescue (1998).png|FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) The Bunny Princess III- The Mysterie of the Enchanted Treasure (1998).png|The Bunny Princess III: The Mysterie of the Enchanted Treasure (1998) The Brave Little Fish Goes to Mars (1998).png|The Brave Little Fish: Goes to Mars (1998) The Rugrats Movie (Davidchannel's Version).png|The Rugrats Movie (Davidchannel's Version) Jackzan (1999).png|Jackzan (1999) Cheezi doo 2.png|Cheezi-Doo and The Witch's Ghost (1999) Cartoon Story 2 (1999).png|Cartoon Story 2 (1999) Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999).png|Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) The Brave Little Fish to the Rescue (1999).png|The Brave Little Fish: to the Rescue (1999) ANIMAL (DINOSAUR; 2000).png|Animal (Dinosaur; 2000) The Little Mer-Winx Princess II- Return to the Sea (2000).png|The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) The Scientist's New Groove (2000).png|The Scientist's New Groove (2000) Cheezi -Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000).png|Cheezi-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) Louis (Shrek) 1.png|Louis (Shrek) (2001) Animals, Inc. (2001) DVD Cover.png|Animals, Inc. (2001) Kiara and the Kovu II- Ryan's Adventure (2001).png|Kiara and the Kovu 2: Ryan's Adventure (2001) Help I'm a Animal (2001).png|Help I'm An Animal (2001) Mammal Park 3 (2001) VHS Cassete film-0.png|Mammal Park III (2001) Cheezi_-Doo_and_the_Cyber_Chase_(2001_film).png|Cheezi-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001).png|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) Elsarella 2- Dreams Come Tru (2002).png|Elsarella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) The_Powerpuff_Girls_Movie_(Davidchannel_Version)_Poster.png|The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002; Davidchannel’s Version Mabel & Cheezi (2002).png|Mabel & Cheezi (2002) The Wrecker of Notre Dame II (2002).png|The Wrecker of Notre Dame II (2002) Jackzan and Ashi (2002).png|Jackzan & Ashi (2002) Jungle Age Poster.png|Jungle Age (2002) Cheezi-Doo the Movie.png|Cheezi-Doo! the Movie (2002) Brother Wolf (2003)-0.png|Brother Wolf (2003) The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Poster.png|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) 101 Wolves 2 Stinky's London Adventure (2003).png|101 Wolves 2: Stinky's London Adventure (2003) Finding Tod (2003) (Remake).png|Finding Tod (2003) Looney Tunes Back in Action (2003)-0.png|Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) The Tiger King 1½ (2004).png|The Tiger King 1½ (2004) Louis (Shrek) 2.png|Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004) Lion Tale (2004).png|Lion Tale (Shark Tale) (2004) Elenalan II Poster 1.png|Elenalan 2 (2004) The Incredibles (2004) Poster.png|The Incredibles (2004) Yang, Reggie and Alex-The Three Musketeers (2004).png|Yang, Reggie and Alex: The Three Musketeers (2004) Danny (Valiant; 2006).png|Danny (Valiant; 2005) Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version).png|Madagascar (2005) Leo_San_Juan_and_the_goblet_of_Fire_(2005).png|Leo San Juan and the Goblet of Fire (2005) The Scientist's New Groove 2- Maui's New Groove (2005).png|The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Mabel & Cheezi 2-Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005).png|Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi has a Glitch (2005) The Wild (2006).png|The Wild (2006) The Scientist's New School.png|The Scientist's New School (2006-2008) Kion and Rani Sealed with a Kiss (2006).png|Kion and Rani: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) Jungle Age 2- the Meltdown.png|Jungle Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Happy Feet (2006).png|Happy Feet (2006) Open Season (006) remake.png|Open Season (2006) Over the Hedge (2006).png|Over the Hedge (2006) The Wolf Dog and the Lion 2.png|The Wolf Dog and the Lion 2 (2006) Louis (Shrek) The Third.png|Louis (Shrek) the Third (2007) Kung Fu Puppy (2008).png|Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Madagascar 2 (Davidchannel's Version).png|Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa (2008) The Little Mer-Winx Princess 3.png|The Little Mer-Winx Princess 3: Bloom's Beginnings (2008) Jungle Age 3- Dawn of the Dinosaurs.png|Jungle Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Up (Davidchannel's Version) (2009).png|Up (2009) The Princess and the Snake (2009).png|The Princess and the Snake (2009) Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009).png|Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) How to Train Your Animal 1.png|How to Train your Animal (2010) Cartoon Story 3.png|Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Louis Forever After (2010).png|Louis Forever After (2010) Tod (Rango).png|Tod (Rango) (2010) KUNG FU PUPPY 2 (2010).png|Kung Fu Puppy 2 (2011) Rio (2011).png|Rio (2011) Jungle Age 4- Continental Drift.png|Jungle Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Poster.png|Hotel Transylvania (2012) Animals Riders of Berk (TV Series poster).png|Animals: Riders of Berk (2012) Brave (2012).png|Brave (2012) Madagascar 3 (Davidchannel's Version)-0.png|Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) Wreck-It Quasi (2012).png|Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Davidchannel's_Gravity_Falls.png|Gravity Falls (2012) Animals University (2013) DVD.png|Animals University (2013) Despicable Me 2 (Davidchannel's Version) (2013).png|Despicable Me 2 (2013) Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2013-2014).png|Animals vs. Dinosaurs (TV Series) Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Poster.png|Frozen (2013) The Croods (2013).png|The Croods (2013) Big Hero Six (Davidchannel's Version) Poster.png|Big Hero 6 (Davidchannel's Version) (2014) Legend of OZ Luan's Return.png|Legends of OZ: Luan's Return (2014) Poster 001.png|How to Train your Animal 2 (2014) Rio 2 (2014).png|Rio 2 (Davidchannel's Version)|Rio 2 (2014) Mammal World.JPG|Mammal World (2015) Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Poster.png|Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Inside Out (Davidchannel's Version).png|Inside Out (2015) The Loud House (Davidchannel's Version).png|The Loud House (2016) Finding Blackberry (2016).png|Finding Blackberry (2016) Jungle Age 5- Collision Course.png|Jungle Age 5: Collision Course (2016) Animals (Storks).png|Animals (Storks; 2016) Zootopia (2016) (Davidchannel's Version) Poster.png|Zootopia (2016) Mammal World Fallen Kingdom.jpg|Mammal World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) Hotel Transylvania 3- Summer Vacation (Davidchannel's Version) Poster.png|Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacations (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Poster.png|Incredibles 2 (2018) How_to_Train_your_Animal_3_2.png|How to Train your Animal 3: The Hidden World (2019) Frozen_II_teaser_poster.jpg|Frozen 2 (2019) Cartoon Story 4.png|Cartoon Story 4 (2019) Leoladdin (2019) Poster (New).png|Leoladdin (2019) The Tiger King (2019).png|The Tiger King (2019) Category:Davidchannel Category:VHS Category:Blu-Ray Category:Previews Category:Galleries Category:Gallery Category:Character Galleries Category:DVD Category:Ideas